


Alien Encounters

by Durrant



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M, T'hy'la
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durrant/pseuds/Durrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The human student is new and unaware that it is logical to avoid sitting next to Spock. </p>
<p>Spock does not tell him of his mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

T’Pring had been attending the same academy as him for the last 218 days. Today was the 215th day that she had not sat with him in the school’s refectory during the allotted lunch hour. It was only logical, as she had explained to him, that they not sit together. It was common for his lunch to be disturbed by the teasing of his peers, which distracted T’Pring from her supplementary studies; she preferred to review her lessons than listen to Spock’s heritage be insulted. That was a logical argument, and if Spock felt slighted by her coldness then that would be an illogical, human reaction and would prove his bullies correct. 

At the moment, she was sitting with a group of females engaged in quiet discussion, rather than using her PADD; indicating that she was not currently reviewing this morning’s work. Spock turned his attention back to his own PADD. 

“Can I sit here?” a young human asked, before putting his tray down and sliding down to sit opposite him before Spock had a chance to answer. Spock recognised him as one of the few alien students who boarded at the academy. It was rare that any off-worlder studied here and for the most part they kept to themselves, preferring not to interact with the Vulcan students. 

Spock simply acknowledged his new companion with a nod. 

“Thanks, I’m Jim,” the boy made an aborted gesture with his arm, as if he had intended to shake Spock’s hand before realising it would be a mistake. 

“Spock.”

The boy smiled at him. It was odd to see someone other than his mother smile, but Spock believed himself to be sensitive to other cultures and did not take offense at the blatant emotionalism. 

“What you working on?” Jim asked, as Spock turned his attention back to the PADD that usually occupied him as he ate. He had not anticipated that the human would attempt to engage him in conversation. It was rare that he spoke during the school day. 

“I am endeavouring to study the history of the study of neurobiology to assess the impact that has had on our understanding of the Vulcan midbrain.”

“Huh..That sounds... Fun. They made me start on unit one, it’s crazy. I studied this stuff years ago, it’s too easy to bother with.” Jim picked at his stew, which, Spock noted with distaste, contained synthetic meat. 

“Your logic is faulty, if you find the material too simplistic then you should pass rapidly onto the next unit, rather than cease studying.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know. What unit are you on?”  
“Fifteen,” Spock said, he did not feel pride in this; but it was pleasing that he was far ahead of the classmates that so routinely tried to elicit an emotional response from him. The human just nodded, displaying no signs of the usual disdain the other students displayed when they learned what unit he was on. 

The human ate his stew without further comment, until Spock decided that it would be socially acceptable if he returned to his PADD. As usual, Slovik approached Spock once he had finished eating. 

“I see that you have finally found a suitable companion,” Slovik said, with a glance at Jim. The human merely looked confused. Spock, as had become his habit in the face of Slovik’s daily attempts to provoke emotion in him, kept silent.

“Are you as attracted to humans as your father is?” Slovik asked, cocking his head and eyeing Jim. Even though it was clear that he had intended to be offensive, Spock did not miss the delay as Slovik regarded the human for longer than necessary. It was well known that many Vulcans found the _exoticism_ of humans alluring. That was especially true of human males, who could engage in homosexual relations without the complications that arose when Vulcan males wished to mate together.

Jim’s frown had disappeared and his expression was now unreadable to Spock. 

“Back off. He’s not doing you any harm. Why don’t you go away?” Jim said, it was the first time that anyone had intervened on Spock’s behalf. The experience was not unpleasant. Slovik raised an eyebrow thoughtfully at Jim. 

“You are unaware that I am engaged in a scientific experiment. Spock is neither Vulcan nor Human, he is an anomaly and I am merely testing the limits of his emotional control,” Slovik responded, indirectly insulting Spock again by implying that he had emotions at all. It was not a distinction that Spock thought a human would comprehend, but Jim was clearly offended on Spock’s behalf.

The human stood slowly, his fists clenched. Slovik had managed to provoke an emotional response after all, without even mentioning Spock’s mother. Jim was rather short and obviously unevenly matched against Slovik in any kind of physical altercation. However, he seemed to radiate an anger that was so fascinatingly discernible that it was almost mesmerising. Slovik was not expecting Jim’s punch. 

Naturally, the blow did not land on Slovik. Jim was far too slow for Vulcan reflexes. Slovik caught his wrist, holding on to Jim with unnecessary force. The human gaped stupidly at his trapped wrist before swinging his other fist at Slovik. He was caught again, just as easily.

“Your interest in the half-breed is understandable, but it would be more logical to acquaint yourself with a true Vulcan.” Slovik told Jim, still holding his wrists even as Jim tried to twist out of his grip. Finally, when Jim stilled, Slovik released him and walked away.

Jim stared after him before flopping back onto the seat opposite Spock. It was surprising. He had expected the human to leave him once he knew the cost of being seen with Spock.

“That guy’s an ass,” Jim muttered, rubbing his wrists. 

Wordlessly, Spock took his regenerator from his bag and handed it to Jim. He routinely carried it with him to school. Although physical attacks were rare, he refused to return home to his mother and have to explain to her the reason for the injuries. 

Jim grinned at him. The quick change of emotion was confusing, but Spock was pleased that _his_ actions had repeatedly caused the human to smile. 

“Hey, listen. You want to hang out after we’ve finished pod time this afternoon? It’s lonely as hell up there.”

“Hang out? For what purpose?” Spock asked, confused. Jim’s smile fell from his face rapidly and Spock knew he had given offense, although he was not sure how. 

“Well...We can go to the dorm common room.You can read about neurobiology and I can start my Vulcan language course. I’ll make you tea. C’mon, it’ll be fun.”

“Fun is unproductive,” Spock rattled off, it was a phrase he used often with his mother but she never reacted this way. She would sigh and give him a small smile; when he was younger, she would ruffle his hair. Jim just shrugged.

“Yeah, I should have known better.”


	2. Chapter 2

After conferring with his mother and meditating on the dilemma, Spock realised how he had offended Jim. The offworlder had wanted to socialise, as was necessary for the psychological well-being of humans, and Spock had rejected him. The slight had been unintentional and Spock had planned to apologise to him in the refectory at the midday meal. However, the human had been absent. 

Rather than driving home at the end of the school day, Spock went in search Jim. His room number was listed on the school’s internal database, which, although he had been justified in accessing, was not supposed to be used by students. 

He knocked on Jim’s door and was surprised that the door was opened in less than 3.4 seconds. 

“Spock? What are you doing here?” 

“After reviewing your query about ‘hanging out’, I determined that, in this instance, it might be beneficial.” Jim’s face lit up into a large grin that distorted his entire face. His eyes were a shade of blue that was really quite remarkable, Spock noted to himself dispassionately.

* * *

“So, this dorm for off-worlders, but I’m the only one here, so this whole hallway is empty. Downstairs, thats where all the Vulcans who board sleep. It’s kinda creepy, not having anyone around, you know?”

Spock did not know, but when he stated as such, Jim just smirked. 

“Look, I don’t mean to pry, but what was all that stuff with that jerk at lunch yesterday. I mean, I thought Vulcans were above bullying.” Jim asked, sprawling in his seat. Spock stiffened slightly. Perhaps, once Jim knew that he was only half-Vulcan, his interest in socialising would cease. 

“Slovik believes my heritage makes me inferior and has undertaken to prove this by attempting to evoke an emotional reaction from me.” Spock did not mention that Slovik was occasionally successful in his attempt. 

“He’s a bully,” Jim said. The human’s voice varied in tone so frequently, undoubtedly reflecting his emotional reaction to situations, that it was difficult for Spock to catalogue which tone reflected what emotion. Further study was required. 

“Yes.” Spock understood the questioning look on Jim’s face and decided to forestall further questioning. “My mother is human.”

Jim’s eyes widened, the dilation of his pupils was fascinating. 

“Really, so you’re half-human?”

“That is correct.”

“Have you ever been to Earth?” Jim asked, suddenly frowning. Once again Spock was unable to follow the illogical path of Jim’s conversation. 

“I have not.”

“Do you...What’s wrong with being half-human?” Jim asked, crossing his arms in front of him; a defensive act Spock realised. Was Jim expecting a physical attack?

“There is nothing wrong with it,” Spock said levelly. It would be illogical to lie, and Spock was always honest. His life would be easier if he were a full Vulcan, but that was not what the human had asked. Jim nodded slowly.

“Yeah. Did you bring any homework? Or do you want to help me with this language course? I’m still going through the alphabet, learning pronunciation.”

“I will assist you.”

* * *

Spock had assumed that his time with Jim would not be productive. It was true that he had not finished his studies for the day, however time with Jim was fascinating. The human sat close to him, closer than another Vulcan would consider proper. Jim watched his mouth as he enunciated each letter for him. He expected Spock to do the same, to correct the movement of his lips and tongue as he tried to learn the Vulcan alphabet. It felt so intimate it was almost indecent; but it was a logical way to learn phonetics. 

“Oh, I never got you any tea! You still want some?” Jim asked.

“That is not necessary. I should return home.”

Jim gave a small smile, although Spock failed to understand why. Perhaps he should catalogue the different types of smiles that Jim used, in order to better understand what each one meant. It would make an interesting science project. 

“OK..Do you wanna do this again sometime? You don’t just have to help me with this, we can do regular homework.” Jim said, shrugging slightly, clearly indicating that he was not interested in Spock’s answer. 

“This is a suitably quiet environment in which to study,” Spock said. Jim’s smile widened, his gaze flicking down to Spock’s lips. He briefly considered telling Jim that his own lack of smile did not indicate that he was uninterested in continuing to study together, but Jim stood up quickly, his face lightly flushed as if he had been exerting himself.

“Great, that’s great. So, I’ll see you tomorrow, right?”

“That is correct,” Spock raised his eyebrow to show his fascination with Jim’s increasingly strange behaviour.

* * *

“Slovik’s an ass!” Jim said loudly as he threw himself down onto the chair next to Spock. They had been returning to Jim’s common room to study every afternoon for the past week. The difference it made to Spock’s studies was negligible, despite how fascinating Jim was he found he could still work efficiently in the human’s presence. 

“And the worst thing is, you agree with him!” Jim said, his voice raised even though Spock was sitting close to him. 

“It is unlikely that there are many topics upon which Slovik and I would find agreement,”

“No, you look down on your human side just as much as he does. Why don’t we ever do anything human? Why are you always trying to be a full Vulcan? Why don’t we do things that humans would do?” Jim said. Although the human’s emotionalism was often entrancing Spock had never before witnessed anger. Clearly the statements were illogical and there would be no point in trying to reason with Jim when his logic was so impaired. 

“What human activities do you suggest we engage in?” Spock asked calmly. 

Jim didn’t answer for twelve seconds, although his breathing remained elevated. 

“We should… You know. We’re teenagers! Don’t Vulcan’s ever make out?!?”

“I am unfamiliar with that phrase.” Spock blinked, he had heard the phrase before, but was confused as to how Jim thought such things concerned them. 

“If we were on Earth, and we spent this much time together, we’d have kissed by now. Do you want to try it? I mean, it’s part of your human heritage,” Jim said and for once Spock could see his logic. 

“You are suggesting a scientific experiment?”

“Huh?”

“You are suggesting that as I am half human I should experiment with human customs?”

“Yes,” Jim said, nodding rapidly. Spock paused to consider Jim’s suggestion. It was true that he was already more sexually mature than his fellow classmates and a logical explanation for that would be his human heritage. It would only be logical to explore this aspect of his physiognomy. 

“I believe you are correct.”

Jim grinned broadly and licked his lips. It was an oddly distracting gesture which seemed out of place when they had just been discussing kissing. 

Spock reached out his hand to Jim, his fingers were steady despite his own sense of excitement. Jim didn’t stop smiling, but he cocked his head in to the side and reached out to take Spock’s fingers. 

The soft press of Jim’s hand against him filled his mind. There was a gentleness to it, a delicate warmth that seemed to enrobe Spock’s mind as if they were old friends. Jim’s mind was unlike any other he had ever touched. It could not be that all human minds felt like this, because he had never had this reaction from touching his mother. Perhaps this was the exoticism of human males that he had read about. 

Jim’s mind was so entirely open, he had no mental shields of any kind. Spock resisted the temptation to push into Jim’s mind too deeply. He would not go further than the surface thoughts that welcomed him so gently. 

He understood why Jim had licked his lips, why he had seemed confused before their kiss. He had expected a human kiss. He had expected them to kiss with their lips. The idea was far from repulsive. Spock felt a ripple of amusement in Jim’s mind. It was a faint laugh, so different from the bullies who would have taunted him for his ignorance and misunderstanding. Everything about Jim was the most perfect acceptance. Spock wanted more, he didn’t want to let go, he wanted to stay in Jim’s mind and claim a little bit of it just for himself. He wanted to kiss Jim the human way, so that his body was as possessed by Spock as his mind should be. He wanted to claim the human and never - 

Spock pulled his hand away, surprised to find himself panting heavily. Jim stared at him with glassy eyes, even as Spock felt the dark green stain of a blush spreading across his cheeks. He had never been so ashamed in all his life. 

“It is late. I must return home,” Spock said, standing. Without waiting for Jim to even say goodbye, he turned and left the common room as quickly as was seemly.

* * *

Spock did not avoid Jim the next day. However as he was heavily involved in a research project he could not sit with the human at lunch. In fact, he did not have time to partake of the midday meal at all. 

He searched for any reason why a meld would make him experience the things he had felt when he had touched Jim’s mind. There was so little information on humans. The only description he found that sounded in any way similar was that of the initial contact between t’hy’la. However that was clearly impossible as Jim was human.


End file.
